memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
2373
Episodes ** *** *** (in part) *** *** *** ** ** ** *** (in part) *** ** ** *** *** *** (in part) ** ** ** (in part) ** *** (in part) *** ** (in part) ** ** ** ** *** *** *** (in part) ** *** *** ** *** *** ** ** ** (in part) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *** *** ** *** *** ** (in part) ** *** *** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *** *** Events * The is retaken by Tom Paris and a group of Talaxians, and the crew is recovered from Hanon IV. Seska is killed during the operation. ( ) * After the real identity of the Klingon General Martok as a Changeling is revealed, the war between the Federation and the Klingon Empire is ended with a temporary cease fire. ( ) * A Starfleet team lead by Benjamin Sisko are successful in capturing a Jem'Hadar attack ship. ( ) * The Klingons invade Ajilon Prime. ( ) *B'Elanna Torres begins to have dreams that turn out to be memories implanted by an elderly Enaran woman. ( ) * Starfleet Command declares the officially lost with all hands. ( ) * Keiko O'Brien is inhabited by a Pah-wraith who tries to kill the Prophets, but is stopped by Miles O'Brien. The entity is expelled from Keiko's body. ( ) * The and its crew are transported back in time to the 23rd century, where they encounter the crew of the and are successful in stopping Arne Darvin from killing James T. Kirk. ( ) * Voyager is thrown into the year 1996 after encountering the timeship Aeon. The ship is later returned to this year, but brings along a mobile emitter which allows the Doctor to operate in areas without a holographic generator. ( ) * Worf, Jadzia Dax, Quark, Julian Bashir and Leeta visit Risa. ( ) * Julian Bashir is replaced by a Changeling. ( ) * Starfleet introduces a new uniform design which quickly replaces all uniforms in use, with gray quilted shoulders and department color indicated by the undershirt. ( ; ) * Silaran Prin begins his revenge on the Shakaar resistance cell. He kills the majority of its former members, but is stopped by Kira Nerys. ( ) * Kirayoshi O'Brien, the second child of Miles and Keiko O'Brien is born. ( ) * The second major Borg incursion, the Battle of Sector 001, takes place. The plays a major role in the battle, and later pursues a Borg sphere into the year 2063 to prevent the Borg from interfering with Zefram Cochrane's historic warp flight. ( ) * The Dominion invades the Alpha Quadrant. ( ) * The Cardassian Union officially joins the Dominion. ( ) * Klingon Chancellor Gowron reinstates the Khitomer Accords with the Federation. ( ) *Vorik begins Pon farr and initiates a mating bond with an unwilling B'Elanna Torres. ( ) * Tekeny Ghemor visits Deep Space 9 and undergoes the Shri-tal ritual. He dies shortly after. ( ) * General Martok is given command of the and is successful in rescuing survivors of the [[IKS B'Moth|IKS B'Moth]]. ( ) * A DS9 salvage team lead by Miles O'Brien visits Empok Nor. ( ) * The Borg and Species 8472 go to war after the Borg attempt to invade Species 8472's native fluidic space. ( ) * Jake Sisko is successful in obtaining a Willie Mays baseball card for his father Benjamin. ( ) * The Second Battle of Deep Space 9 takes place, in which the Dominion takes control of the Bajor sector including the Federation space station Deep Space 9 at its crucial position next to the wormhole to the Gamma Quadrant. ( ) * The Dominion War begins. ( ) Notes * The placement of is somewhat conjectural, based upon trying to reconcile a stardate that would place it towards the very end of the year (right around ) with a passing reference to the events of the movie in . As there was no reference to the Klingon-Federation conflict of the 2370s, best estimates would place First Contact after the cease fire enacted in but before the reinstatement of the Khitomer Accords in . * The Klingon Year of Kahless 999 falls into this Earth year. ( ) de:2373 es:2373 fr:2373 nl:2373 sv:2373 pl:2373 rok